frostleaf1615fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Coding/Rosalia Fiore-Stephens
Information Appearance With her stunning green eyes and perfect blonde hair, Rosalia can be mistaken for not being an Italian. She doesn't look like much of her birth country does, and that sometimes causes trouble. No one knows where she got her green eyes from and only her grandmother has the same shade of blonde that Rosalia has. Rosalia is modeled by Lucy Fry. History Adrian Fiore and Brianna Michaels met during their sixth year at the Italian Academy for Magicals. They immediately kicked it off and started hanging out more together, getting teased at any open moment by their friends, but little did they know that Adrian wasn't fully human. In fact, he wasn't human at all. Adrian Fiore was a vampire. Even after finding this out, it did nothing to scare Brianna away and she continued to date Adrian until their graduation, whereupon he proposed to her. Brianna agreed, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with her love. After their wedding, Brianna was found to be pregnant with their first. On October 31st, 2013, Rosalia Marissa Fiore entered the world. She was normal for a baby her size and was found to have half vampire genetics, making her a Dhampir. After Rosalia's birth, Brianna fell ill and was found, after she recovered, that she could not have anymore children naturally. But, she wanted more so their family could be considered a true Italian family and so Brianna and Adrian turned to adoption. Rosalia would turn out to have her father's personality and only that kept the Fiore family running after Adrian passed away due to an spell-gone-wrong. Brianna remarried a man, who was also pursuing her in their school-years, named Alexander Stephens. Alexander quickly got used to living in a big family and was helped along by Rosalia and Brianna. It was during this time that Rosalia's first sign of magic happened. She was outside with one of her brothers, and he tossed a rock at her head out of anger and grief. Rosalia turned and held up a hand, slowing the rock before it hit her and it sunk to the ground, landing with a low thump. The Fiore-Stephens older children, Rosalia, and her four adoptive siblings were all attending the Italian Academy for Magic, all in their third, second, and first years respectively. Alexander was promoted to a new job in England and so the family moved up there, currently living in a fairly large house and ready for most or the children to enter Hogwarts. Personality Rosalia has been described as like a rose, which is ironic because her name means Blooming Rose. She is distant to those she first meets, which is something that all of her siblings share, but is gentle when she opens up to people. Rosalia is a natural leader, thanks to her father, and holds more hidden depths than anyone could guess. She is not as cunning as her mother, and not as caring as her stepfather, but is more intelligent and ambitious than both combined. Magical Skills and Abilities Archery: Rosalia is a natural at archery and will spend hours outside, practicing. Magic: Rosalia has a dark Hawthorn wand with a Phoenix feather, which is perfect for mainly Grey magic. The dark Hawthorn is Dark and the Phoenix feather is light, so it balances each other out, allowing for a mix of spells. Languages: She can speak in Italian, English. Spells: Rosalia is a natural dark-creature, and also has light blood as well, so her spells are a myriad of Dark, Grey, and Light magics. Hand-to-Hand combat: All of the Fiore-Stephen children are trained from an early age how to hold their own in a fight without magic, if needed. Rosalia is particularly talented at this style of fighting. Dancing: Don't ask why, but her mother made her take dance lessons for her entire life. She hated them, but did come in handy for her combat classes. Trivia Rosalia is Italian and means Blooming Rose. Marissa is also an Italian name and means From the Shore. Fiore is also an Italian name and means Flower. Stephens is an English name and means She is the only biological child of Brianna and Adrian Fiore. Her favorite sibling is Luca, who in age, is a year younger than Rosalia. She goes by Rosa, Lia, and Rose. House Crest Gif Word Bubble Coding } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFD1FF |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Character Page } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFD1FF |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = Sparkling Cider |Wand = 11 and 3/4", Hawthorn and Phoenix feather |Patronus = Vampire Bat |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = Fire |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Straight |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = Blood, Parchment, Bowstring Wax |Favorite Song = "Loreley" By Blackmore's Night |Gif 3 = Rosalia_Gif_3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }}